


Sympathize With Angels

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, Implied Romance, M/M, blood is a thing, demons aren't supposed ot bleed and yet, jinyoung really doesn't want to deal with this, mark missed him, mostly jinyoung just reacts to them, this was not how he wanted his day to go, unnamed guy is an asshole, violence is mentiooend, worried friends, wow would you look at that i've been stabbed - jinyoung probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Though Jinyoung is a demon he doesn’t hate angels. How could he when they were just doing their jobs? Other demons might not see it the same way as him though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in june of 2016
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/146472250075/

Jinyoung was pretty good at being a demon, he likes to think. His plans always succeed and he always gets his targets. It wasn’t always the case; back when he first became one he felt too guilty to be good at his job, but he is now. Jinyoung has been doing this long enough to be good at it.

Then Mark happens. Jinyoung can’t really hate the angel; he’s only doing his job just like Jinyoung is only trying to do his. Annoyed, maybe, but Jinyoung isn’t petty enough to hate the angel for following orders. (Though he will hate the person giving him them.)

Mark arrives to block Jinyoung from killing his targets and suddenly Jinyoung’s record is falling. Not crashing, he’s still killing people, but it’s not as good as it was because they aren’t his targets. They aren’t the people he’s supposed to be leading to their deaths.

That’s fine, Jinyoung thinks. A perfect record wouldn’t do anything for him anyway. As long as he did well enough not to be cast out, it was fine.

There are always people that try to get your agreement while saying something rude or mean. Jinyoung thought those people could shove off. The demon that tries to appeal to Jinyoung by talking terribly about Mark is one of those people.

“I mean, all angels are shitty, but what kind of asshole targets one demon specifically to block?” They grin, waiting for Jinyoungs’ agreement.

“What?” Jinyoung eyes them, raises an eyebrow, and laughs. “Are you serious? Angels have jobs just like us, if anything hate their higher ups.”

“But angels think they’re better than us.”

“Just because you know all the worst of them doesn’t mean shit.” Jinyoung sighs. “Who are you, again?”

They give an angry _tsk_ and leave while Jinyoung watches them with an expression that someone might see as disgust or annoyance. Maybe both.

Jinyoung tucks the incident away, assumes nothing will come of it again. That demon probably hates him now, and he doesn’t have to speak to them again, so it’s not all that important. He goes about things as usual, finds his next target and sets up plans he already knows will probably be messed with.

“You could at least pretend like you’re still trying.”

“What’s the point if you’re just going to stop me?” Jinyoung shrugs at Mark. There’s a shrug, and the blue-tinted wings on Mark’s back shift when a crash rings out, but otherwise neither of them react until a scream rings out.

“Sorry?”

“You should be.” Jinyoung knows he doesn’t sound like he means it, because he doesn’t. “Well, someone died at least. Maybe you’re really bad at your job.”

“Terrible.”

It’s another interaction that Jinyoung is becoming more used to. Though he hates to admit it, the way he speaks to Mark is similar to the way he talks to his friends. Being an angel and thus his enemy aside, he isn’t all that bad. Jinyoung never had a problem with angels to begin with.

But that one demon did.

“Oh it’s you,” Jinyoung mutters when that same demon from before- the one who apparently hate angels- shows up in front of him. “Hi?”

“You disgust me.”

“Good for you- _hey!”_ Jinyoung rips his arm out of the other demons grasp when they try to grab him.

“You’re a demon, you’re supposed to hate angels.”

“That’s-” Jinyoung takes a step back. “What are you, five?”

The next thing Jinyoung knows there’s a painful warmth in his gut and the demons’ hand is bloody. “Demons who sympathizes with angels should just die.”

Jinyoung vaguely wonders if he realizes he sounds like a drama antagonist. Although Jinyoung should _probably_ be focusing on the fact that he’s bleeding. Actually _bleeding_. When was the last time that had happened?

Oh yeah when he got stabbed to death in war.

He’d been a demon so long he forgot what it felt like to actually be hurt. To be in physical pain. Only angels and demons could hurt other angels and demons. It was something he knew, but never thought much about. Why would anyone do that?

Maybe this guy is better at being a stereotypical demon than Jinyoung is.

“Jinyoung!” He can hear someone shouting at the same time he sees the demon raise his bloodied hand again like he’s going to strike. Out of instinct Jinyoung kicks them in the leg before taking another step back and clutching onto his own stomach.

“What the actual hell is wrong with you?!” Jinyoung coughs and they glare at him in response.

There are hands on his shoulders and he barely registers the voices of Youngjae and Yugyeom. What was the reaper doing here? Jinyoung probably shouldn’t focus on Yugyeoms presence and focus more on the fact that he just _keeps_ bleeding.

“Am I dying again?” Jinyoung mutters, moving a hand away from his wound to look at it. Yep, bloody. Just as he suspected.

The next moments blur together. Someone wraps his wounds, someone decks the other demon, a higher up is there at some point tell him something that’s _probably_ important but that he forgets soon after.

And then he’s by himself in a room with bandages around wrapped himself and the notion that his wounds may be healing quickly, but that’s just because he’s exhausting himself.

“Jinyoung?” He looks up at Kunpimooks’ voice and raises a hand in greeting.

“Hey.”

“You look terrible.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you okay?”

“Will be.” Jinyoung shrugs and flinches when that hurts. “In a few weeks.”

True to that Jinyoung is technically healed a few weeks later. His wound is gone- a sliverly scare left in its place- and back to work. Rather, he goes after a target before realizing he’s still too exhausted to work and someone else- two someone else’s actually- are sent in his place to deal with his next target while he recovers a bit more.

When he does return, fully, things go back to normal. The sound of a car crash echos as the result of his most recent plan. A failed plan, at that, an old lady is pushed out of the way and instead of her- his target- someone else is hit.

“You’re such a prick,” Jinyoung mutters, frowning when he looks at Mark, who is already facing him.

“You were the one trying to get the poor lady killed,” Mark says, shrugging.

“That’s my job!” Jinyoung throws is hands up in the hopes it properly displays his exasperation. “Now that man is dead and I have to change my plan reports again.”

“How unfortunate.”

“Which higher up ordered you to ruin all my plans; I’m going to kick his ass.”

“I don’t know,” Mark shrugs, again, and Jinyoung makes a noise in the back of his throat that probably sounds like a growl out of annoyance. With that Jinyoung turns to walk away, ignoring the soul- that’s being taken by a reaper- that he’s technically supposed to report.

“Tell the reaper to just take the damned soul, I’m leaving.”

“Sure,” Mark waves as Jinyoung leaves and when he turns away Jinyoung can hear him mumble a “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Thanks.” Jinyoung is pretty sure Mark can’t hear him, but that’s fine.

Maybe he was an angel sympathizer, he realizes with a laugh. That’s fine. Angels are just doing their jobs as he’s just doing is.

“Hey Jinyoung, I heard that demon that attacked you got cast out.” Kunpimook’s words surprise Jinyoung enough that it takes him a few moments to respond.

“Why?”

“For attacking you? Breaking rules? Apparently he broke a ton before that too.”

Jinyoung can’t help the bitter satisfaction that comes with knowing the guy that attacked him got cast back to earth. To live among humans, stripped of his power and without an identity. “Good for him.”

“Jinyoung that’s mean.”

“He tried to kill me.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
